Ladies Man
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: No one can deny that Draco Malfoy is a ladies' man. yet what if this ferret has a heart? what if he had a weak spot for all females. what if... Rating M. just to be safe paroind. Separate one shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So anyone I came up with a new idea. It's a series of one shots. Updates will depend on my schedule. So here's the basic idea. I hope you like it and give me your ideas and which characters you wish for me to include. What relationships or anything of that nature.**

It's a well known fact that Draco Malfoy is a ladies' man. If you were to ask anyone of the female species they will say that he is a charming man, good looking, and a ferret. Some will call him sexy and smart. Others will proclaim him as the Slytherin sex-god. To others he's family or a slimy git. But not one female can deny his charm. Even to other Slytherins he is quite cruel. Yet what if some members of the female species were to see another side to this ferret? What if the ferret had a good side? Draco Malfoy despite his cold demeanor has a heart. Few have seen it and those who have said nothing. It's better for everyone this way. So what are the stories behind this ladies man? What secrets does he hide whether his or of a girl? Here we will have the stories of these circumstances. So ladies and gentlemen. Beware, for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex-god, Ferret, etc has a heart and a weak spot for all females.

**Here you go. Let me know what you think and who should I include. **

**^FallenEmoAngel^**


	2. Naricissa- Mama's Boy

Mama's Boy

Draco Malfoy as much as he hated to admit it was a mama's boy. He loved his mother and would do anything for her. Even if it meant disobeying his father. The one time he didn't listen to his mother resulted in them almost dying. However he would do anything to protect her. When it came to his mother he acted rather than thought. Everything he did was for his mother.

The first time Draco saw his father slap his mother, he was three years old. She had hugged him after he told her that he won a race against Blaise. His father came into the room and froze as he saw his wife hugging his son. He despised affection. He seized her by her arm and began yelling at her. Draco watched as his mother was thrown across the room. He watched his father advance toward her and raised her arm. Draco acted instantly; he threw himself in front of his mother and fell onto the floor as his cheek began to burn. His father meaning to slap his wife had instead slapped his son. His father glared at them and stalked out of the room. Draco looked at his mother and watched tears fall down her face. "Mama, has he done this before? Has he hurt you?" His mother shook her head. Watching tears slide down his mother's face, Draco thought she had never looked prettier. With that he vowed to protect his mother.

When he first got his letter from Hogwarts, Draco was so excited. Then he froze and he remembered he was supposed to look out for her mother. His mother looked at him and nodded "Go". Draco smiled faintly as his father put a hand on his shoulder, telling him all about the glory of the Slytherin house and how he would be in major trouble if he was in another house. Later that night, as his mother came to his room he asked "Mother, what house were you in?" His mother smiled, "I was a Ravenclaw- very smart. Your Aunt Bella was a Slytherin. Your Aunt Andy was also a Slytherin." Draco's eyes widen. His mother continued, "Do you want to know a secret? The Sorting Hat considered putting your Aunt Andy and me in Gryffindor." "But, mama isn't that the bad house?" Naricissa laughed. Looking Draco in the eyes she said "Son, all the houses are good. You will make me proud no matter where you go. Just follow your heart." Draco nodded. So when he and his family were on Platform 9 ¾, Draco looked around the station. He knew he couldn't be any of their friends, not if he wanted his mother to live. Taking a deep breath he said good bye to his family and boarded the train. So when he got to Hogwarts and about to be sorted he thought of his mother. The hat said "You would do well in Gryffindor." "I have to be in Slytherin" he said. The Sorting Hat smiled "Good luck Dragon." This all took place in two seconds. When the hat yelled out Slytherin he smiled sadly and joined the table.

Years passed and Draco did everything he was told to keep his mother safe. Yet nothing he didn't made his father happy. So he agreed to join Voldmort. He saw his mother cry as he took on the dark mark and felt his heart break. He was the one to make her cry. Every mistake he did would mean pain for his mother. When he saw Harry and his friends in the clutches of his Aunt Bella, he knew it would kill his mother, so he lied about Hermione. Hearing his cousin Tonks was married, he saw his mother smiled sadly. He then knew he would do anything to end the war and keep his mother alive. He then did what no Malfoy did, he begged for help, and was given it.

Even though he almost died in the process, nothing made Draco happier that seeing his mother alive after the war. He felt as happy as he saw her hug his Aunt Andy, and his cousin  
Teddy. He had only wished she could have seen Tonks and Professor Lupin. Watching his mother laugh and cry, he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did right now in a tattered gown. Draco walked over and put his arms around her and his aunt as they cried. Draco now that he would always be a mama's boy. She was his everything.

**First part is done. I hoped you like it. Let me know which lovely lady you want me to do next and what kind you want it to be. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. Thanks you guys are the best. I love you! 3 **

***Fallen Emo Angel ***** **


	3. Ginny Weasley- Chained

The first time he met Ginny Weasley was at Platform 9 ¾. Technically he didn't met her he saw her from a distance. She was fawning over Potter. Draco knew then that she would be Potter's 1st fan girl. The first time they met face to face was when he made fun of the valentine she sent. The first time they spoke was when he apologized for teasing her. She said nothing but just walked away. Through the years they bumped into each other. They would say cutting remarks to one other. Yet Draco felt slightly bad for her. Potter never noticed her. In fact Potter never noticed any girl but Granger.

He had heard other boys say that the girl was pretty and she was. Just not his type. He saw her as she got older. She hung around more with her friends and less with the golden trio. He knew she was a bit jealous of how close Potter and Granger were. Most girls were. They would always be second best to Granger.

When they finally got together, Draco felt a little happy for the Weasley girl. He wanted her to be happy for a bit. With the war approaching, happiness was rare. Yes, Draco Malfoy wanted the Weasley girl to be happy. He wasn't that cruel.

The first time he and Ginny had an actual conversation in which they didn't insult one another was during Snape's reign of Hogwarts. The Carrows had just finished punishing 50 students for supporting Potter. He was sick of this. He really wanted Potter to win the war so his mother would be safe. Since Potter was busy saving the world somewhere, he decided to help out.

He waited until the Carrows were in bed. Then casting a spell, he made sure they were all locked in the room and sound asleep. He slipped his black cloak over his head and walked to the kitchen. Walking over to one of the house elves, he handed over a box of medical supplies. "If a few minutes, several students will be coming in hurt, you are to give them these items to help them. Don't worry about getting caught; I have taken care of it. Trust me no one will know about this." He walked out before they could say anything.

He then started off to the dudgeons. Halfway there, he stopped because he felt someone was following him. He jumped and pointed his wand at the person. Slowly, he lowered it as he stared at his two friends. "Blaise? Daphne?" Daphne nodded. "Come on, Drake." She then led them down to the dudgeons. Draco looked at Blaise. "Mate, you're an idiot if you think we are going to let you free them by yourself. We came to help." Draco smiled at them. They stopped at the door. They heard their classmates whispering among themselves. They sounded in pain. Draco placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. She nodded and they all pulled their cloaks up higher over their head. Waving her wand, she managed to change their faces a bit. Then they entered the dudgeon. The minute they stepped in, everyone was silent.

Daphne shot out a bubble out of her wand where words began to appear.

We want to help you. We will release you from the chains. Then in small groups of 5 you will go to the kitchen where you will find medical supplies. Then you can go to your house or hiding place afterwards in small groups.

The chained up students were stunned that help was being offered. "How do we know we can trust you?" Ginny Weasley said. You don't

With that, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne began to unchain them. The students murmured their thanks as they left. The last student unchained was Ginny Weasley. She looked at them and finally said "Thank you. For a bunch of Slytherins, you guys aren't that bad. It looks like the Prince, the Queen, and the Joker of Slytherin do have a heart." She laughed at their expression. "Only four people could do that kind of magic: Harry, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, and Daphne Greengrass. Two are not here and the writing was a bit girly. So it was Daphne. I've only seen Daphne talk to two Slytherins- Draco and Blaise. So I figured. And Draco I really hope you do what's right."

Ginny Weasley kissed their cheeks and then hurried off. The next day, Ginny Weasley and 20 other students were reported missing.

Draco knew that Ginny Weasley was not to be underestimated.

Sorry for the long wait. Been busy, updates will be slow sorry. Review!


	4. Pansy- Happiness

Pansy

Draco Malfoy had known Pansy since birth. She was a sweet girl and a good friend. And she wasn't in love with him. She only acted like it so her father wouldn't beat her. She acted really cruel in hoped that her father would stay away.

Draco knew that Pansy wanted many things. She wanted better friends. She wanted a better life. She wanted true love. He knew that she hide behind the whole "I'm a rich pureblood who thinks I'm better than you" façade. That's why she always clung to him. He was her protection.

All Pansy wanted was freedom. That's why she hated the golden trio. That's why she hated Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass. That's my she hated so many others.

She hated how Ron Weasley had a family who loved him no matter what. She hated how Harry Potter was loyal to everyone and willing to risk all. She hated how Hermione Granger had the boys, who loved her and was perfect in everyone's eyes. She hated how Luna Lovegood didn't care about what people thought about her. She hated how Daphne, a Slyitherin, was able to break free from her family not caring about the consequences.

Pansy wanted those things and Draco wished he could give them to her. Pansy was a true Slyitherin. Herself before others. She put up a wall and no not even he could break it down.

So when one night, he was roaming the castle after a late night studying group with Blaise he bumped into Pansy who was crying. He was in shock. Hardly anyone had seen her cry. When Pansy saw him she tried to wipe her face. Draco pulled her up and led her to the kitchens. Pansy didn't fight him. He sat her down at a table and asked a house elf for some hot chocolate. He didn't ask Pansy any questions. He figured she would talk when she was ready.

They just drank hot chocolate in silence for an hour until Pansy actually spoke.

"I saw how happy everyone is. I went outside and I see the golden trio laughing. I saw Daphne with Tracey gossiping. I want what they have. I want to be happy. Why can't I be happy?"

Draco said nothing. He wished there was something he could for her. He just hugged her as she cried on his shoulder for half the night.

She falls asleep and he carries her to the Slyitherin common room. He bumps into Granger and Potter who are doing rounds. He raises and eyebrow. Last time he checked Weasley was a prefect not Potter. They all stare at each other. Granger notices Pansy in his arms. Draco knows that Granger has seen the tears on Pansy's face. He looked into her eyes and sees understanding.

"Malfoy, Harry and I will walk you to your common room. After this we will act like nothing happen. I never caught you out of bed and you didn't see Harry do rounds with me"

Draco nodded and followed them down to the dudgeon. He sees Potter grab Granger's hand and whisper to her, "Mione? What are you doing?"

"Harry. She's was crying."

Potter says nothing. Draco realizes that with that one phrase Potter is on board. He realizes that Potter hates people seeing in pain or sad. When they get to the dudgeons, he tries to figure out how to get into the dudgeons without dropping Pansy. He's surprised when Potter offers to take Pansy for a bit. He hands her off to Potter and climbs into the hole. Potter hands him Pansy. Draco watches them walk away. He looks around the common room and lays Pansy on a couch. He grabs a blanket from his bed and covers her with it. Kissing her forehead, Draco Malfoy hopes that one day she will be happy.

They may be Slyitherin but they deserve happiness too.


	5. Luna Lovegood- Mommy

Mommies & Thestrals

Draco Malfoy was only 2 years old when he met Luna Lovegood for the first time. His mother brought him to the hospital because his father and cursed him. While the doctor was checking his mommy for injuries he crept out. He walked into the elevator and said "Baby".

The elevator took him to the baby floor. There he walked over to the giant window to see all the babies. He ohhed and ahhed at the babies. His eyes however landed on a baby in the corner of the room. She was tiny. She had pretty hair like him and huge blue eyes. Draco was enchanted with her. She squealed when she caught sight of him. Draco smiled at the girl.

"Draco Lucuis Sirius Malfoy ! Where are you?"

Draco turned around. his mother was upset. She only used Sirius when his father wasn't around or when he was in trouble or she was very proud of him, Narcissa Malfoy was panicking. Her son had disappeared. If anyone saw him they would wonder. Draco being only two might reveal that their father was hitting them. She checked every floor until she reached the baby floor. There she found Draco looking at the babies. She rushed toward him and hugged him. Draco smiled at his mommy.

"Mommy. What it say?"

Narcissa looked at the name tag.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Wuna Wvgod?"

Narcissa smiled slightly. She wished that Draco could have a sibling but her marriage was a marriage of conveyance, not of love.

"Cissa?"

Narcissa turned around to see Maya Rose Lovegood.

"Maya?"

The two women embraced.

"Is she yours Maya?"

Maya nodded . "My Luna."

"I'm guessing their cutie is your Dragon?"

"Yes, my son Draco."

Narcissa looked at her old friend. She looked extremely well for someone who just had a baby.

A nurse cleared her throat. "Mrs. Lovegood! Why are you out of bed? Come back to your room. We will bring your daughter to you."

Maya nodded her head and gestured for her friend to follow her. Narcissa pulled Draco along with them. Once they were all settled the nurse brought in little Luna.

Maya gestured for Draco to climb on the bed.

"Will you like to hold her dragon?"

Draco nodded and placed his arms like Maya showed him.

Maya looked at Draco holding her Luna and smiled.

"Cissa will you be godmother?"

Narcissa looked at her old friend in surprise, "ME? Maya ..? I can't."

Maya shook her head and pushed her curls out of her face.

"Cissa I trust you to look after her. You were my best friend. There is no one I would want more than you. "

Narcissa looked at her friend and nodded. "I will."

"I Maya Rose Lovegood proclaim Narcissa Lucy Black as godmother to daughter Luna Alexis Lovegood."

"I Narcissa Lucy Black take responsibility for Luna Alexis Lovegood." Magic flowed out of both women and swirled around Draco and Luna.

Draco was ten years old when he saw Luna again. His mother had come to him crying and hugged him one night. She told him that Maya Rose Lovegood had killed herself while trying to perform a complicated spell. Mr. Lovegood wanted them to come and speak with Luna.

Draco felt his heart break. He may have not seen the girl since her birth she had captured his heart. He and mother flooed to the Lovegoods. Mr. Lovegood and his mother cried together. He walked up the stairs to where Luna's room was, (after Mr./Lovegood pointed him in the right direction.) The room was empty. He looked out her window and saw a small pond in the distance. He climbed out the window and found the rope Luna had used to climb out.

Walking over to the pond, he found Luna sitting on the grass under a willow tree. She was barefoot and her feet were in the water. Her hair was a mess and her face was red. Her blue dress was torn but she still looked beautiful. He walked to where she was sitting and wrapped his arms around her. Luna placed her head on his shoulder and sobbed into his chest. Draco held the entire time and cried along with her.

After a while the sobs died down and all was quiet. They stared out into the water. Suddenly Luna reached a hand and started stroking the air. Draco looked at her.

Luna turned to him. "Dragon I can see them. The Thestrals."

Draco held her tightly. Thestrals- only people who have seen death can see them. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you my Luna."

Luna snuggled into his embrace. She knew that as long as Draco was here he would protect her. It didn't matter which side they were in the war. She knew that Draco would always love her.

"I love you Dragon."


End file.
